This invention relates to water boards, and, more particularly, to a tow system for a water board which is provided by a recess in the top surface of the knee board for removably holding a tow rope handle.
The term "water board" may be applied generally to knee boards, surf boards, and other devices which are designed to ride or plane on water. A surf board is approximately six feet long, and the user generally stands on the board while riding waves. A knee board is similar to a surf board but shorter. The user kneels rather than stands on the board. The user holds onto a tow rope with his legs strapped to the knee board, and the user is pulled over water by a power boat.
A knee board was initially considered as an alternative to water skis which could be enjoyed without significant training or experience. However, many knee board users have difficulty in performing the maneuvers which are necessary in order to attain the kneeling position as the knee board is towed.
With a conventional knee board, the user first lies prone on top of the knee board while holding onto the board with one hand and the tow rope with the other hand. As the knee board is towed through the water, the user pulls himself into a kneeling position on top of the board while simultaneously holding onto the tow rope and then adjusts the knee strap over his thighs while continuing to hold the tow rope. These maneuvers are very difficult for many people to perform and have limited the market for knee boards.